captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Takeshi Sawada
|his Tecmo counterpart|Takeshi Sawada (Tecmo)}} 沢田 タケシ |image= Takeshi S2 (2018) 1.jpg |nationality=Japanese |birthday=January 2 |height =172 cm (G23); 168 cm (BWY) 162 cm (JBC); 136 cm (KD) |weight =63 kg (G23); 55 kg (BWY) 53 kg (JBC); 39 kg (KD) |blood_type=A |occupation= |position=Attacking midfielder |other_names=Tiny Technician; Assist Expert |first_appearance= |current_level_1=Olympic |current_team_1=Olympic Japan |current_level_2=Club |current_team_2=Urawa Reds |past_level_1=U-19 |past_team_1=U-19 Japan |past_level_2=Youth |past_team_2=Japan Youth |past_level_3=Jr. Youth |past_team_3=Japan Jr. |past_level_4=High school |past_team_4=Toho Academy High |past_level_5=Middle school |past_team_5=Toho Academy |past_level_6=Elementary school |past_team_6=Meiwa FC |past_level_7 = |past_team_7 = |past_level_8 = |past_team_8 = }} (沢田 タケシ, Sawada Takeshi) is one of Japan's players and part of the Japanese New Golden Age. He usually wears the number "15" jersey. Description Despite being two years younger than most of them, Sawada has good dribble techniques and feints. He has played as substitute midfielder in Japan Jr. and Japan Youth, and has also being the captain of U-19 Japan (Golden-23) before being part of U-22 Japan and Olympic Japan. Appearance In the 2018 anime, by the time he reaches Hyuga's final year of middle school, he wears orange cleats, which compliments Hyuga's red cleats, and also contrasts Taro Misaki's light blue cleats. He started off as a left-footed player, but two years later, he is able to fire crosses with either foot. Techniques Trivia *His name is Ralph Mellow in the Latin American dub and Danny Mellow in some European countries. *He makes cameo appearances in episode 5 from Rosario + vampire. Gallery |-|Color spread= CT Aizo 09.jpg|Boys' Fight arc Japan ch95 (RS) 1.jpg|Rising Sun arc |-|1983= Takeshi_(CT).jpg|Sawada Meiwa FC Meiwa FC (CT) 2.jpg Image.jpg|Sawada in U-13 Japan Takeshi MS (CT).jpg Toho Academy (1983) 1.jpg 09283.jpg|In Toho Toho Academy (1983) 2.jpg Hiromichi Hori ep88 (1983) 1.jpg|Sawada vs Hori Toho Middle School (CT).jpg|Toho teammates Hyuga and Takeshi (CT).jpg|Toho Combi Kojiro Takeshi ep125 (1983) 1.jpg|Toho's offensive pillars Midfielders ep125 (1983) 2.jpg|Sawada as Japan Jr. candidate |-|SCT, film= Kojiro Japan ova1 (SCT) 1.jpg Japan Jr ova4 (SCT) 1.jpg|Japan Jr. Toho Twin Overhead (SCT).jpg|Overhead Twin Shot Coach Kitazume (Film 2) 1.jpg|Film 2 Takeshi (Movie 3).jpg|Run towards tomorrow! All Japan Jr (Movie 4) 3.jpg|World Great Battle! Jr. World Cup |-|J= Takeshi (CTJ).png|Sawada in Meiwa Takeshi Sawaki (J).jpg Takeshi Meiwa (J).jpg Meiwa FC (J).jpg Toho ep38 (J) 1.jpg|Toho Academy High Japan Youth (J) 3.jpg|Gamo's instructions Japan J-Village ep40 (J) 4.jpg|Gamo's hard training Japan J-Village ep40 (J) 7.jpg|Japan Youth with Tsubasa Japan Youth (J).jpg|Japan Youth Street Team after match (CTJ PSX).jpg|Ken Misaka accepting his defeat |-|2001= Takeshi (RT2002).jpg|In Meiwa FC 04.jpg|Sawada in Toho Takeshi sawada.jpg 1211422634_f.jpg|In Toho Takeshi_(RT2002)_2.jpg|In Japan Jr. Takeshiandkojiro.jpg|Toho Twin Shot |-|2018= Kojiro Takeshi (2018).jpg|Hyuga & Sawada Kojiro Takeshi Meiwa (2018).jpg Takeshi Meiwa (2018).jpg Meiwa FC (2018) 4.jpg Meiwa FC (2018).jpg Takeshi Kaori ep28 (2018) 1.jpg|Takeshi arrives to Toho Academy Sorimachi Takeshi ep31 (2018) 1.jpg Toho ep32 (2018) 1.jpg Toho ep32 (2018) 2.jpg|Hearing Coach Kitazume Takeshi ep32 (2018) 1.jpg Misugi Takeshi ep32 (2018) 1.jpg|Sawada vs Misugi Toho ep37 (2018) 1.jpg |-|2018 (2)= Toho ep40 (2018) 1.jpg Toho ep46 (2018) 1.jpg|Begging the coach on Kojiro's behalf Toho ep46 (2018) 0.jpg|Ready for the finals Toho ep46 (2018) 3.jpg |-|Art= Meiwa Higashi.png Takeshi Japan Jr (DT) 1.png|U16 Takeshi - Toho Mid. School.png|Toho Toho HS (DT).png Takeshi Japan (DT) 1.png|JAP |-|Manga= Toho ch70 (CT) 1.jpg|Sorimachi / Sawada One-Two Sawada ch54 (CT) 1.jpg Takeshi - U-20 Japan (RS).jpg|U-19 Japan U22 Japan ch79 (G23) 1.jpg|Vs U-22 Bahrain Meiwa Quartet (RS).jpg|Meiwa Quartet Sawada_alljapan_golden23.jpg|Olympic Japan Meiwa Trio (ED 2008).jpg|Endless Dream Meiwa Trio (ED 2008) 2.jpg|Endless Dream External links de:Takeshi Sawada es:Ralph Mellow (Danny) Category:Support characters Category:Midfielders Category:Players from Japan Category:Players of J1 League Category:Characters introduced in Kids' Dream arc